


Stick Together For Survival

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jurassic World, Jurassic World Spoilers, M/M, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan and Phil are not what you would call friends. The only reason they interact with each other at all is because they both work at Jurassic World. One day, a dinosaur breaks out of containment which forces Dan and Phil to work with each other.





	Stick Together For Survival

The day starts out pretty normal for Dan, as normal as it could have started, anyways.

Dan’s been working at Jurassic World for five years. He works with the Velociraptors and trains them, and he absolutely loves his job. Of course, it would make his job a whole lot easier if he didn’t have to fear for his life every single day at the park. But, that’s what he signed up for. Literally.

Jurassic World has officially been opened for about two years to the public, and so far, there’s only been a handful of accidents, and Dan personally thinks that’s impressive for being on an island full of dinosaurs and thousands of people. A whole lot could go wrong at any given moment.

Then, there’s Phil Lester, Dan’s enemy. The two have never gotten along with each other since they started working together at Jurassic World. Phil thinks that he’s better than Dan just because he works higher up at the park. He practically controls everything. Most people adore him, but not Dan.

“Oh, hey Dan,” PJ quickly catches up with Dan. “Lester is supposed to be coming by later today.”

“What?” Dan looks over at PJ, frowning. “Why? He never comes by the Velociraptor paddock.”

“Apparently, that’s why. He wants to check and make sure everything is going well,” PJ tells him.

“Great,” Dan mumbles. “He’s going to find something wrong with what I’m doing and then he’s going to report it and get me fired. That’s exactly how it’s going to go down today.”

“Dan, come on. Why do you think Lester hates you?” PJ asks.

“I don’t think it. I know he hates me,” Dan scoffs. “We went on one sour date, and then we find out that we’re working together. Phil loves to make my life miserable whenever he gets the chance.”

“You two went on a date together? I never knew that,” PJ raises his eyebrows.

“Like I said, it was a sour date. It was a horrible mistake. We have nothing in common,” Dan says.

“Nothing in common?” PJ laughs. “Dan, you literally work with him at the same park.”

“So, what? That doesn’t mean we have anything in common with each other. He’s all about that stupid techy stuff. All he cares about is making money. Meanwhile, I actually care about my Raptors.”

“Speaking of,” PJ smiles as they reach the Velociraptors paddock. “How’re they doing today?”

“So far, so good. Blue’s getting better each day. I did one-on-one training with her yesterday,” Dan says. “The others need some work still, but we’ll get there. It just takes time is all.”

“Blue’s special,” PJ says as they watch the dinosaurs.

“She always has been. Right from the start,” Dan says. “Alright boys, it’s feeding time.”

Of course, Phil shows up as the pig is being released into the paddock. Dan tries his best to ignore him, but it’s kinda hard when Phil is watching him like a hawk. Dan can only pray nothing goes wrong.

As Dan looks away, he hears shouting. He quickly looks back and sees someone being pulled into the paddock. His eyes widen when he sees the young man hit the ground.

“Shit,” Dan curses. He quickly runs up to the gate and opens it.

“Dan, no!” PJ yells as Dan runs into the paddock.

Dan runs up to the Raptors. “Don’t shoot! Hold your fire!” He yells at the men with guns.

“Dan!” PJ yells, trying to get the trainor’s attention.

“What the hell is he doing?” PJ hears Phil ask from behind the gates.

“Blue, stand down,” he warns as he holds his hands out, keeping his eyes peeled on the pack of Raptors in front of him. He knows that if he makes one wrong move, he’ll be dead. “Charlie, hey!” Dan keeps a hard stare on all four Raptors. “Peej, shut the gate.”

“Are you crazy?” PJ yells as his eyes widen.

“Shut the gate!” The young man who fell shouts at PJ.

PJ hesitates for a second before reaching over and pushing the button, the gate starts closing.

Dan stares at the Raptors, slowly backing up. He quickly turns and dives under the gate before it closes. He sighs in relief, closing his eyes. That could have ended horribly, but it didn’t.

“You’re crazy, Howell!” PJ exclaims before pulling him up from the ground.

Dan chuckles, and dusts himself off. “Yeah, some would say that.” He looks over at the new guy. “So, you’re the new guy?” He helps him up off the ground.

“Yeah… just started a couple days ago,”

“You ever wonder why there were job openings?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows before turning around. He sighs when he sees Phil staring at him. “Something I can help you with, Phil?”

“Nothing in particular. I’m just having a look around. Although, I must say I’m impressed, Howell,”

“Impressed?” Dan asks. “Why exactly are you impressed?”

“I know they call you the dinosaur expert and all, but I didn’t know you had those skills,” Phil says.

Dan stares at him, finding it hard to believe that Phil Lester is freely complimenting him. “So, what then? You’re not going to comment on how I fucked up with that guy getting in the paddock?”

Phil chuckles. “I can, if that’s what you want me to do,”

“Well, no. But, it’s unlike you to just compliment me. You’re normally chewing my head off,” Dan says.

“Dan,” Phil sighs and shakes his head. “I’m not going to yell at you. Besides, I know it wasn’t your fault. It’s that guy’s fault, because he wasn’t being careful enough. People could have gotten seriously injured because of his careless mistake.” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“Oh good, glad to know that you do care about your employees,” Dan mumbles.

Phil rolls his eyes. “I have work to do,” he says. “Don’t let anymore accidents like that happen.” He turns, and walks away without saying another word to Dan.

Dan sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. That could have gone so much more worse.

However, it’s not long before Dan gets a call from Phil, which almost never happens for obvious reasons.

“What do you want?” Dan asks when he finally answers the phone, pacing slightly back and forth as he looks down at the raptors in the paddock. “I’m kind of busy right now.”

“Dan, can you stop for a second? This is important,” Phil says in a serious tone. “We have a big problem, and I need you to come down to the control room immediately, please. You know that I wouldn’t be calling right now you unless it was something really important.”

Dan instantly stops his pacing, frowning slightly. He doesn’t like the tone of Phil’s voice. He’s obviously worried about something big which is making Dan a little nervous. “Uh, okay. Like, right now?”

“Yes, now, and be careful on the way here. Bring PJ for backup if you must,” Phil warns.

“I don’t like the sound of that, Phil,” Dan says nervously. “Alright! I’ll be there in a moment.” He hangs up, and then he looks around the area for PJ. “Peej, come on! We have to go see Phil!”

“Why?” PJ shouts as he looks up at Dan from the ground.

“Phil called me and said he needs to see me immediately,” Dan says as he rushes down the stairs. “And, he said to bring you for backup. It doesn’t sound good whatever it is.”

“Shit,” PJ mutters before quickly following Dan to his car. “What do you think this is about?”

“I have a hunch, let’s just hope that I’m wrong,” Dan replies, and PJ doesn’t question it.

Dan and PJ finally make it to the control room, and make their way up to the observation room.

“What the hell is going on?” Dan asks as he walks up to Phil.

Phil looks up at Dan. “We have a dinosaur out of containment,” he explains. “We needed backup.”

“You have a _dinosaur_ out of containment?” Dan asks, his eyes widening with shock. He glances at PJ before looking back at Phil. “What type of dinosaur are we talking about?”

“Indominus Rex,” Phil says, biting his lip nervously. “So, yeah… the situation is pretty urgent.”

“What the hell is an Indominus Rex?” Dan asks, throwing his arms up.

“Exactly what it sounds like, Dan. It’s our first genetically modified dinosaur,” Phil sighs.

“You just went and made a new dinosaur? Probably not a good idea,” PJ mumbles.

“I’m going to have to agree with PJ on that one,” Dan says before nervously walking over to the window, looking around inside the dinosaur paddock. He glances over and sees claw marks on the walls. “And, what exactly are you planning on doing? You’ve got twenty thousand people on this island…”

“You think I don’t know that?” Phil asks with frustration. “Are you gonna help, or what?”

“Maybe we could use the Raptors,” PJ suggests, instantly earning Dan’s attention.

“What?” Dan asks, blinking a few times. “Are you crazy? What are we gonna use the Raptors for?”

“Dan, listen to me before you start protesting,” PJ walks over to him. “You have a bond with those Raptors whether you want to believe it or not. So, with that, we can use them to hunt down the Indominus Rex, and you can lead them, and make sure they’re alright.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely worth a shot,” Phil nods in agreement as he looks over at PJ. “I mean, we don’t really have a lot of time to come up with another plan here. Because, while we are a couple miles from the park, it won’t take long before she makes her way there, and that’s what we don’t want.”

“Fuck,” Dan curses as he runs a hand through his hair. He doesn’t want to put his Raptors in danger, but he also knows that if they don’t go through with PJ’s plan right now, there are going to be a lot of people in extreme danger which is honestly more important at this point. Dan turns to look at Phil. “Alright, fine. But, if my Raptors are hurt during this process, there’s going to be hell to pay.”

“Don’t worry Dan, I’ll make sure my men don’t hurt your Raptors,” Phil tries to assure him.

Dan is not happy about this plan, but it’s not like he has any other choice.

“What do you mean there are still people out in the valley?” Dan suddenly hears Phil shout, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Dan looks over and sees Phil talking to one of the workers.

“Well, get them out of there!” Phil yells, before rolling his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll do it myself.”

“Hey, where are you going?” Dan asks, quickly grabbing Phil before he can walk out of the room.

Phil turns and he looks at Dan, taking a deep breath. “Sorry, but I have to go. My nephews are still out on the Gyrospheres, and I need to go find them before they’re hurt,” he says, before storming out.

Dan sighs and runs a hand through his hair, hoping PJ won’t be too upset with him for abandoning him, especially when there’s a dinosaur on the run. “Shit,” Dan curses to himself before quickly following Phil. He has no idea why he’s helping Phil at this point, considering their relationship hasn’t been exactly great.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know? PJ probably needs you more right now,” Phil says as he and Dan power walk through the valley, trying to catch up with the Gyrosphere that Phil’s nephews were on.

“I’ll deal with PJ later. You can’t be by yourself while there’s a dinosaur out of containment,” Dan says.

“I believe this is the first time we’ve had a civil conversation with each other,” Phil says, grinning.

“Don’t ruin it,” Dan’s unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes playfully.

They finally come across a Gyrosphere, but no kids. “Is that theirs?” Dan asks when he spots a phone on the ground, and then Dan watches as Phil falls to his knees. 

“No, no, no…” Phil mumbles as he grabs the phone with shaking hands.

Dan desperately looks around for a sign of hope that the kids made it out alive, and then he gasps when he sees fresh footprints on the ground. They did make it out alive. “Phil, hey, look!” He nudges Phil and points to the footprints on the ground. “Footprints. They made it out.”

Phil looks over and sighs in relief when he sees the footprints. “Oh, thank God,” He stands up. “Come on, we have to follow them!” Phil exclaims, grabbing Dan’s arm and following the footprints.

The footprints lead them to a cliff, a waterfall, to be exact.

“Oh my God, they jumped!” Phil exclaims, throwing his arms up. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Yeah, but... I’m sure the Indominus Rex didn’t jump in as well, so it means that they’re still alive and probably heading back towards the park as we speak,” Dan tries to reassure Phil.

“Well, come on. Let’s go then,” Phil says, turning and walking away.

Dan sighs loudly. “More running. I need to start going to the gym,” he mumbles before running after Phil. “Did you think how we’re even going to find them once we get to the park?”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet,” Phil admits. “I just hoped we would spot them right away.”

“That doesn’t help,” Dan says. “I don’t even know what they look like. What are their ages?”

“Um, one is taller, and the other one is shorter,” Phil tells him. He looks over and blinks a few times when he sees that Dan’s stopped walking. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You mean to tell me that you don’t even know what you’re nephews look like?” Dan asks.

“What? I know what they look like. I saw them earlier. It’s just, uh, been a few years since I’ve seen them, so excuse me for not knowing what their ages are” Phil defends himself.

Dan rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say,” he says, before continuing walking.

Phil huffs and shakes his head before following Dan.

“Oh, shit,” Dan says when they near the park, and his eyes widen when he sees that the park has been overrun by pterodactyls. “What the hell? We weren’t even gone for that long!”

“This is not how I pictured this day to go,” Phil mumbles as he stares with shock. “Come on! Stay close, please. I don’t want you getting eaten by a bloody pterodactyl.” He quickly grabs a hold of Dan and then they run towards the park. It’s an absolute madhouse when they finally arrive, and Phil wonders how they’re ever going to make it out of this alive, and all he can think about is where his nephews are.

Dan looks around and then he reaches over and he grabs a gun that he sees lying on the ground, and starts shooting the pterodactyls. He knows there are more than they can handle, but it won’t hurt to help.

“Zach! Gray!” Phil shouts as he spins around, hoping to spot his nephews. He looks over just as Dan is being knocked down by a pterodactyl. Phil gasps and then he grabs the gun Dan had previously, and shoots multiple times at the pterodactyl until it finally falls to the ground. He sighs in relief, and then he bends down and helps Dan up. “Fuck, Dan. That was a close one. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for that, by the way,” Dan says, blushing as he looks up at Phil.

Phil stares at him for a moment, and then he leans closer to Dan, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, forgetting about the screaming people and pterodactyls around them.

Dan pulls away from the kiss and gasps, looking at Phil with wide eyes. “I- I thought…?”

Phil can’t help but laugh at Dan’s reaction. “We have a lot to talk about,” he whispers.

“Uncle Phil!”

Phil looks over when he hears someone shouting his name. He gasps when he sees Zach and Gray running towards them. “Zach! Gray!” He yells, instantly running over to them. “Thank God, you’re alive. You’re okay? Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out about this.”

“Yeah. We’re fine,” Zach assures him, letting out a sigh.

“We just went through hell trying to find you kids,” Dan says, though his tone is playful.

“You’re alive. That’s all I care about,” Phil chuckles. “Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe, and then we need to check with PJ about how things are going with the Raptors.”

“Shit! I forgot about my Raptors!” Dan exclaims. “We need to go. Now.”

“Okay, and we’re going. Boys, stay close,” Phil warns as he looks at his nephews.

****

Dan sighs as he paces back and forth, finally allowing himself to relax after the stressful and tiring day they all had last night. They almost got eaten by a dinosaur multiple times, and he’s done more running than he has in his entire life. But, they made it out alive by some miracle. That’s all Dan cares about.

“Hey,”

Dan looks over and smiles a little when he sees Phil walking up to him. “Hey. How are the kids?”

“Fine. Their parents just got here,” Phil tells him. “We’re just waiting to get home now.”

“What are you going to do? I mean, this park was practically your whole life,” Dan says.

“I honestly have no idea,” Phil mumbles as he shakes his head. “I- I don’t want to give this place up, but... I know that they’re never going to allow it to be re-open again after last night's events.”

“Yeah,” Dan mumbles, looking down. “So, what happens next? What do we do now?”

“We should stick together,” Phil says, smiling a little as he pulls Dan closer. “For survival.”


End file.
